Family reunion
by 90'sdude14
Summary: The charecters of Animaniacs see their parents again. Who will be happy to see them? Who will be embarassed? Read it to find out
1. Skippy's parents

This is my first fanfic. Sorry if it sucks.

We've all seen the Warners, Skippy and Minerva. But where they all came from? Now that's something to see!

The Animaniacs all belong to the Warner Brothers company and Steven Speilberg.

Slappy was sitting in front of the TV mocking the new TV shows and their quality. Skippy bounds down the stairs and sees this. " that's my aunt Slappy." he thinks while rolling

his eyes. Slappy sees him come in just after smashing the TV with abnormally large mallet. " Hey Skippy you're up. Why don't you go sit in the kitchen and I'll make some of my

delicious Walnut casserole." "SPEEEW!" the small brown squirrel said sticking his finger down his open mouth. " aaahh quit yer whining. It's good for you. And God knows that'll

keep us on the air." Skippy sulks into the kitchen to await the revolting meal his aunt will prepare him. Slappy starts to sweep up the TV when the doorbell rings. Slappy answers

the door. " Yeah waddaya want?" Slappy pauses with a look of surprise on her face. " Slappy!" the grey squirrel leaped on to Slappy and gave her a throttling hug. " Oh hey

sis*" Slappy managed to choke out. " Oh there's so much we need to catch up on!" Slappys sister replied releasing her kung-fu grip. " yeah, I can't wait." Slappy said

sarcastically. "Mom!" Skippy shouted practically decking his own mother. " Oh it's good to see you too honey!" His mother replied to his immense hugging. A large brown squirrel

approaches the group. " Hey mike." Slappy says to him. " Hi Slappy." He replies. "Dad!" Skippy makes another leap only this time his parent doesn't fall down. " It's good to see

you sport!" His father replies. " let's go inside and talk." Skippys mother suggests. " sure thing Loreta." Slappy agrees with a sarcastic tone in her voice. When they get inside

Skippy leads his father excitedly up to his room to show him around. Slappy and her sister sit on the couch. " So, Loreta. What have you been doin lately." Slappy asks while

popping the tab off a coke. " Well you know. Just my same old district attorney job." she says quite cheerfully. " Don't worry, some day they'll fire ya." Slappy remarks. Loreta

laughs. " Oh you always knew how to make me laugh!" she says still giggling a bit. Slappy gives a tired look at the camera then continues the conversation. " So you just comin

to visit or what?" Slappy continues then takes another gulp from her coke. " Actually I'm here to take Skippy back with me. Back home." Loreta says for the first time in a normal

tone. Slappy does a spit take " WHAT?!" Slappy shouts. " Is something the matter?" Loreta asks concerned. " No. not at all. Just a little sudden is all." Slappy says with nervous

laughter. "well you do know he was just supposed to stay here temporarily." Loreta reminded Slappy. There was a pause. " yeah but he's been here so long." Slappy finally said

sadly. Loreta seemed to show sympathy for her sadended sister. "Well maybe he could have an overnight sometime." Loreta said trying to cheer her sister up. " yeah I guess."

Slappy replied with a soft voice. "It's just that I started growin on the kid ,ya know?" Slappy explained. "yeah," her sister replied looking at the ground. There was another long

pause before Loreta spoke. " Well I better go get him." She said getting off the couch. "wait," called Slappy. Her sister turned to face her. "don't tell him ,okay? Not yet.

Otherwise he'll never wanna go." Loreta gave a soft smile and lightly said " alright." Skippy came bounding down the stairs with his dad. " dad says I get to come back with

you!" He said excitedly. " yeah that's great Skippy." Slappy said trying to sound happy about it. " Well I guess I won't see you again till next week huh aunt slappy." Skippy said

gleefully. Mike looked sadly from him to his wife. Who looked from him to Slappy. Who looked from her down to Skippy and sighed. " Yeah I guess so Skippy." Skippy hopped out

the door with his suitcase into his parents car. " Bye aunt Slappy!" he called out to her with a smile on his face. She weakly waved goodbye to him. As the car pulled away he

leaned out the window and called to her saying " I'll miss you!" Slappy waited for the car to be out of sight before muttering " I'll miss you too Skippy." and then closing the door

behind her.


	2. Minerva's parents

Here's the second part of my series. Enjoy!

I do not own Animaniacs or their characters.

Minerva brushed her hair in front of her mirror marveling herself while

singing her intro song " It's not pretty being me. Just try it and you'll see.

It's harder than you think. To be a gorgeous mink." The doorbell rang.

"auugh!" Minerva groaned disgusted with the interruption. " who could this

be?" Minerva said sarcastically knowing that it was probably another

nobody trying to ask her out. Or that annoying hunting dog: Newt. She

answered the door. "What is it?" she said aggravated. "Minerva! Sweety!

you've gotten so big!" "MOTHER?!" Minerva shouted shocked beyond all

belief. " And look you've gotten your boobies!" Her mother continued

looking at her chest proudly. "MOTHER!" Minerva shouted disgusted and

covering her chest. " Oh there's my little pumpkin!" Her father ran up to her

with outstretched arms. " look Clyde she's all grown up!" Her mother

pointed out. "Mother!" Minerva hissed through clenched teeth. " ah honey

we missed you so much!" Minerva's dad gave her a hug. " daddy what are

you two doing here?" Minerva whispered glaring at the laughing forest

animals. " well you did get our message didn't you?" Minerva thought back

to last week when she was half asleep at seven A.M. Her phone rang and she

let the answering machine get it. " Hi honey. Me and your mother are

coming over for a visit next week. See ya then!" End flashback. " Oh! must

have ran out of tape." She said with nervous laughter. "well go ahead and

show us around." Her mother motioned. Minerva took them inside and

showed them the very few features of her house. " so here's the bedroom,

there's the kitchen, and over there is the bathroom." "all in one room?" Her

father asked questionably. " well hey, what do you expect? I live in a giant

log." Minerva answered. "Well If we want to get dinner ready by eight, we

should probably go to the store now." Her mother pointed out. " Dinner?"

Minerva asked. " yeah," answered her father. " we're staying for the night."

Minerva had a frightened and hopeless look on her face. Were her parents

going to continue humiliating her? Well they were her parents. She wouldn't

feel right kicking them out. " Well then I guess we better get to the store."

She agreed. They walked out to the car and Minerva's jaw dropped all the

way to the ground. There, parked outside her house, was a shiny, red,

convertible sports car. Her parents hopped in. " Is that a brand new

Corvette?!" Minerva asked surprised by the sight of this expensive car

" almost as gorgeous as her," "well no," her mother answered. " We've had

it for several years now." " But how did you afford it?" The still slightly

shocked mink asked. Her parents looked at each other and laughed. Her

mother finally answered " It's amazing how much money you can get from

just showing up at certain places."

* * *

In the store, Minerva's dad went to get half of the things on the list, while

her and her mother got the other things. Her mother noticed several men

gawking at her. Minerva had a disgusted look on her face. " Why don't you

go over and say hello to them?" she asked her daughter. "Because mother,"

Minerva answered, " None of them are good enough for me." her mother

took another look at the men. "Well that may be true for them," she replied.

"But you can't say that about all men." she said. "Because if you ignore

everyone thinking they're not good enough for you, you may just miss that

special someone." Minerva let this sink in a bit. Then her mother broke the

silence. " Come on. Let's go find your father." "knowing him he's probably

in the beer section." Minerva joked. The two women laughed as they walked

off.

* * *

At 8:25 P.M., Minerva and her parents were sitting around the table having

a nice quiet dinner until Minerva broke the silence. "mom, when you said

that whole thing about getting paid a lot of money just for showing up in

places, what did you mean?" Her mother smiled at her father. Then looked

at her and said. " well you see, many years ago back when we were your

age, your father and I were in the movie career together. We met on the set

of a cartoon we were doing together. We immediately fell in love with each

other. We were probably the two most beautiful toons in Hollywood. We

were so beautiful it seemed that anyone would give us anything just to be

around them. We were never conceded with our beauty and we admired

each other. That's why earlier today I told you not to limit who can date you.

If had done that with your father we would have never had you." "No,"

Minerva replied. "because daddy was just as every bit as beautiful as you."

"well I wouldn't say that," she said giving her husband a look. He gave her

a bit of a glare. " plus," her mother continued, " I don't know why you feel

so disgusted by those men that look at you." "of course you wouldn't,"

Minerva replied, " you lived in the sixties." "well," continued her mother,

"when we came looking for you we had to stop down by the Warner

Brothers studio lot to ask where you were. There was a very beautiful nurse

there who was glad to help us but was attacked by two puppy boys. She

didn't seem to mind." Minerva shuddered at the thought of the Warner boys.

" probably because she was used to it." she muttered. "so you see, you

shouldn't let your beauty get the best of you." Minerva pictured her parents

younger and beautiful. " yeah," she said "I guess you're right."


	3. Brain's Parents

I figured I'd cover everything including this next concept. 

Hope It's good.

I do not own Animaniacs or their characters except the 

ones I made for these stories.

Brain continued to draw out the blueprint. Visiouly scratching out any 

mistakes or things that just didn't seem good. Finally he just got sick of the 

whole thing and tore up the paper. As he was breathing heavily from his 

anger, Pinky walked up to him and said " Oh hi Brain. I wanted to let you 

know-" "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY?" Brain interrupted. " I have to plan 

for tonight." Brain continued. " so do I Brain." Pinky told him. Brain had a 

surprised look on his face. " Plans?" he asked, "what for?" " Narf! well," 

answered Pinky, "I invited my parents over for dinner tonight. They're 

coming all the way over from Chicago. Point!" Brain shuddered at the 

thought of meeting the incrediblely stupid beings that could have created 

Pinky. " I'm sure that'll be nice." he said sarcastically. " oh don't feel left 

out Brain," Pinky said " I invited your parents too. Narf!" Brain had a look 

of terror on his face. He grabbed Pinky by the scruff of the neck. " YOU 

WHAT?!" he screamed. "well…I…uh." Pinky choked out nervously. Brain 

let him go and started crumling up all his papers and throwing them into a 

box. " I have to get all of this cleaned up before they get here!" he said 

frantically. There was a rattle at the cage door. " oh! There here." Pinky said 

as he went to answer it. Brain quickly stuffed the rest of his papers into the 

box before he heard them come in. "Mum! Dad!" he heard Pinky shout. 

Brain looked over trying to fake a smile. Two tall mice were standing at the 

door that looked just like Pinky except one was dressed like a woman and 

the other was dressed like a man. " son!" the both said with outstretched 

arms. They all had a group hug and then said "Narf!" In unison. Brain had a 

disgusted look on his face. "Brain?" Brain turned around and his eyes grew 

large. There stood his mother. " oh there's my little brainy!" she hugged him 

firmly. " please mother!" Brain pushed her away. " oh I'm so glad to see you 

brain!" she said excitedly. " Likewise mother." Brain answered. " Brain." 

Brain recognized this voice. He refused to turn around. But eventually he 

felt forced to. " yes father." Brain said tuning around. There was his father. 

His suit without flaw and his head as large as his. "I can see you take after 

your old man." his father said looking at his son's abnormaly large cranium. 

"well you know I've always been interested in knowledge." Brain replied 

nervously. " yes, but I didn't expect this." his said stepping closer to him. 

Suddenly there was a more serious look on his father's face. " you haven't 

been using it for…certain things, have you?" Brain looked as if a fire just 

started inside him. " w-why of c-course not." Brain stuttered. His father 

raised an eyebrow. "good." he said silently and then walked towards the 

other family to greet them. Brain let out a large sigh of relief before 

following him. Pinky popped up in front of both of them. " I hope you all 

like the dinner I made. Narf! I hope the food pellets aren't too soggy." Both 

Brain and his father groaned in disgust. " you did it yourself?" Brain's 

mother asked. " how thoughtful." she said pinching Pinky's cheek. "Narf!"

* * *

Brain's father left the table before him. Later he met up with his father. As 

he walked up, he was about to say something but immedeatly froze. His 

father was standing next to the box where Brain had stuffed all the papers. 

He was holding one, reading it, standing perfectly still. Brain started to back 

away quietly. "Brain." His father said. " father I can explain!" Brain 

pleaded. " there is no need," His father told him. " Now I'm going to tell 

you something. I don't want to hear any excuses, just listen. You know why 

this is wrong. I've told you time and time again not to waste your time with 

this taking over the world bullshit! Do you remember what happened!? Do 

You!? I did the same thing for 40 years! It didn't get me anywhere!" By this 

time his father was screaming at the top of his lungs. Then he noticed his 

son's fright. " I just don't think I can handle the guilt of the same thing 

happening to my son." He paused for a few seconds. Then he opened his 

arms. Brain was confused. " come hug your father." his father told him. 

Brain was reluctant. However hugged him instead. Brain had mixed feelings 

at first, but then hugged his father back.

* * *

Later, after everyone had left, Brain began working on his plans again. 

" Brain, what was your dad talking to you about.?" Pinky asked. Brain 

sighed. " he told me I shouldn't try to take over the world like him." " gee 

Brain," Pinky said, "maybe he's right." Brain paused for a few seconds. 

Finally he replied. " Are you forgetting Pinky that I am not my father? It's 

not very likely I will repeat his failure." Pinky paused ,confused, for a few 

seconds to let this thought soak in. then he said. " Well if that's true, then 

what are we going to do tomorrow night?" "Same thing we do every night 

Pinky," Brain replied. "Try to take over the world!"


End file.
